hamtarofandomcom-20200222-history
Hamtaro and the Space Ship!/Transcript
Hamtaro and the Space Ship! A Hamtaro Transcript by Alice Chan and Kiwi Kenobi (It's night, and Laura and Hamtaro are looking out the window. The sky is filled with stars.) Laura: Wow, the stars are beautiful tonight. Hamtaro: (thinks) Yeah, look at them all! Laura: Mmm. I love night. Doesn't it make you want to take a trip to the sky? Hamtaro: Huh? Laura: Just imagine it: traveling through the heavens to different galaxies. Thinking about it makes me realize just how small we are. Yet it's like I could reach out and touch it. Hamtaro: (thinks) Heke? Touching space? Is that possible? (Laura picks up Hamtaro and holds him to her cheek) Laura: Have you ever wished upon a star, Hamtaro? I made a wish, and they say that if you make one then whatever you wished for comes true. It happened for me. I wished for the bestest friend in the whole wide world, and guess who I got? You know who? You! Hamtaro: Huh? Laura: I love you, Hamtaro! (At the clubhouse, and Hamtaro is pacing back and forth) Boss: Hamtaro, sit down! Hamtaro: Hmm. I can't. Hmm. Have you ever wished upon a star? Everyone: Huh? Hamtaro: Last night Laura said she wished upon a star and when it came true, she got me. So if that's true then that means I'm not from this planet, right? Everyone: Oh! Boss: So, where are you from? Hamtaro: I guess from another planet. Maxwell: Possibly. After all, there are lots of planets, and ours is pretty small compared to the rest of them, even in out own tiny galaxy. Hamtaro: So, what am I, Maxwell? Maxwell: A space-ham. (Maxwell shows them a picture of a red, octopus-like alien. We hear the Five Tones.) Everyone: Oh! Hamtaro's a space-ham? Maxwell: I've read that they often travel to earth dressed like us to perform research. Dexter: Research? You mean Hamtaro's here to study us hamsters? Howdy: Hold on. If he doesn't realize then we could all be space-hams. Everyone: Then we're all dressed up? (They imagine themselves as aliens with hamster heads. We hear the Five Tones, and a few more for kicks.) Everyone: Hmm... Oxnard: (off-screen) Everybody! Everyone: Hmm? (Oxnard runs into the Clubhouse) Oxnard: Help! I need your help! Kana and Laura are leaving! They're taking a rocket ship! Hamtaro: Huh? Everyone: Taking a rocket ship? (At the space fair, Laura, Kana, and their parents are looking around) Laura: Wow, would you look at all the cool rocket ships? Forrest: Isn't the space fair exciting? Whenever I'm here, I dream I'm an astronaut. Conrad: Me too, Forrest! Every single year! And this time, I even bought the t-shirt! (Conrad shows them a T-shirt with an alien on the front) Forrest: And octopus? Conrad: An alien, from Neptune, to be exact. Imagine, burning through space in a UFO! Kana: That would be awesome! Cindy: Kana, let's go exploring. (Hamtaro and the gang are on the floor watching them) Hamtaro: You're right, Oxnard. There's the rockets. (A kid bumps into a box filled with alien toys, knocking them onto the floor near the Ham-Hams.) Ham-Hams: (scream and run away) Badda-badda, badda-badda... Laura: Hey, why don't we go in there? (A big space ship is nearby.) Conrad: Woo! The alien space ship! Hamtaro and Boss: Alien space ship? Dexter: That must be the rocket ship Oxnard was talking about before. (A guitar is heard as Jingle walks down the space ship ramp) Jingle: Ah, liquid of the heavens. Light of night, the milky way. Hamtaro: Look, it's Jingle! (The Ham-Hams run to him as Laura and Kana go in the rocket ship) Everyone: Hi, Jingle! Jingle: Hello, friends. Back on earth, am I? I tiptoed through the heavens on wings of metal, leaping into space from a place I call earth. But I have to concede, between you and me, there's no place like home. Everyone: (sighs) Hamtaro: So, let me get this straight. Are you saying that this is the rocket ship? Man in Space Suit: Calling earthlings and aliens! Last call for the rocket ship. Next flight at 2 PM! (The Space Ship doors start to close) Hamtaro and Oxnard: Kana! Laura! Maxwell: We're too late! They're going to outer space! Hamtaro: Not without me. (Hamtaro and Oxnard run to the rocket ship) Oxnard: Kana! Badda-badda, badda-badda... (Hamtaro and Oxnard run up the ramp) Bijou: Wait, Hamtaro! (Hamtaro and Oxnard run into the space ship. The door closes behind them.) Boss and Dexter: No! Boss: I'll never see them again. Howdy: Shoot! Now I'll miss the space-hams. (Inside the rocket ship, Laura, Kana, and their parents are sitting in seats in front of a screen with a bunch of other people.) Conrad: Remember that movie where the aliens take the humans away? Hamtaro: I feel space-sick. Is that normal? Oxnard: I don't know. It sounds right. Female Narrator: Welcome, earthlings. Fasten your seatbelts and prepare for a journey beyond your wildest imagination. (Stars, planets, and nebulae appear on the screen) Female Narrator: The womb of all life—Space—genesis of the planets and home of mother Earth. Laura and Kana: Far out! Female Narrator: Even now, our universe expands into the infinite, bodies of fire and water colliding into new life. (The screen shows asteroids flying around) Hamtaro: Wow. Oxnard: (hides behind Hamtaro and screams) We're gonna crash! Laura: That's cool. Kana: No kidding! Female Narrator: Red alert! There's an unidentified craft overtaking us. Come in, over. (A ship flies onto the screen) Female Narrator: Unidentified craft, come in. Alien voice: Greetings, earthlings. Female Narrator: We come in peace. Alien voice: We are aware of your intentions. We have been watching you for some time. (The door of the space craft opens. A shadowy figure comes into view.) Female Narrator: Who are you? Alien voice: We come in peace. In space, we are all one. (The space craft disappears and the word "fin" appears on the screen) Everyone: (applauds) Laura: That was so great! Kana: Awesome. Forrest: I must admit, I do agree. Conrad: (crying) That was incredible! (From the outside, we see the space ship door open) Boss: Hey, it's opening. (The Ham-Hams run inside) Bijou: Hello, Hamtaro? Where are you? Cappy: I sure hope they haven't left for good. There they are! (Hamtaro and Oxnard are lying on the floor, stunned, with spirals for eyes. Later, on Laura's window sill, Hamtaro and Oxnard look up at the night sky.) Hamtaro: What a strange day. Oxnard: Hey, you know what, Hamtaro? Hamtaro: Hmm? Oxnard: I think I've come... I think I'm from space. Hamtaro: Heke? Oxnard: When that space-ham appeared in that big ship, I could of sworn I've seen him before. Hamtaro: Huh? Oxnard: I think sometimes they come in my sleep and take me home to a big sunflower in the sky. Hamtaro: Oxy, come on, you can't be a space-ham. (They hear the Five Tones.) Hamtaro: Huh? (A space ship flies in over Laura's house.) Hamtaro and Oxnard: (scream) (Oxnard's head fur sticks up into a point) UFO: Oxnard, we've been looking for you. It is time. Step into the light and come home. The sunflowers are waiting. (A beam of light shines out of the ship) Hamtaro: (whimpers, screams) (Oxnard steps into the light, he starts to float up to the ship) Hamtaro: Oxnard! (Oxnard is taken into the ship. The beam of light goes out, and the space ship starts to fly away.) Hamtaro: (whimpers) UFO: Have no fear. We will come for you tomorrow. (Hamtaro suddenly appears in his carrier) Hamtaro: (screams, grooms himself) Kushi-kushi, kushi-kushi... (Hamtaro’s head fur is sticking up in a point like Oxnard’s. He looks around and realizes that he’s in his carrier.) Hamtaro: Huh? I guess I was asleep. Dreaming, I think. (He sees his reflection all distorted in his water bottle. We hear the Five Tones.) Hamtaro: (screams, double takes) Oh, it's only me. (Guitar music is heard.) Hamtaro: Hmm? (Jingle is sitting on a tree outside Hamtaro’s window.) Jingle: Captured by starry sky. Hamtaro: Huh? Jingle: Lifted into moonlight, lost in space is he, taken to a better place as far as the eye can see. Hamtaro: (screams) (Hamtaro runs to Kana’s house and jumps up onto the window sill. He peeks through a gap in the curtains and sees the living room.) Hamtaro: Huh? (Cindy is sitting on the couch, looking into Oxnard’s carrier, which is empty.) Hamtaro: Oh... Cindy: Poor Oxnard. Wherever you are, I hope you’re alright. Hamtaro: (screams) I guess it wasn't a dream, then, and they're taking me next... (looks up at the sky) Which means I really am a space-ham! (The next day, Hamtaro is sitting on a swing in the park.) Hamtaro: They're coming tonight, which means today is my last day on Earth. (A gust of wind blows some leaves by.) Hamtaro: My last day. Why today? Why do I have to leave Laura? (Hamtaro imagines chasing after Laura, who doesn’t seem to notice he’s there as she runs away.) Hamtaro: I don't want to go! (cries) (The Ham-Hams arrive.) Boss: There he is. Hamtaro, come here. Cappy: Want to play catch? Stan: Or you can boogie with the Stan-man. Panda: Let's play soccer! Cappy: Hey, Hamtaro! Hamtaro: (thinks) What can I say? (tears come to his eyes) What'll they think if I tell them? (Hamtaro fantasizes about the possibilities.) Ham-Hams: Hamtaro is a space-ham! Howdy: Uh-oh! Where's the UFO? Hey, alien! Boss: Look up there! Ham-Hams: (gasp) (A space ship flies down over them. We hear the Five Tones.) UFO: Hamtaro told you, now you must come with us. (The space ship beams up all of the Ham-Hams.) (Back in reality.) Hamtaro: (screams, cries) Boss: What's going on, kiddo? Hamtaro: I can't tell you or they'll take you away, too. Dexter: If he means that weird vet I already went in for a check-up last Friday. Hamtaro: (gasps, disgusted) Pashmina: What a strange response. Penelope: Ookwee. Hamtaro: What can I do? If I say, then they go. (to his friends) Don't anyone come near me. I have to take care of this myself. Do you hear me? (Hamtaro jumps down from the swing and runs away.) Ham-Hams: Hmm? (Hamtaro runs along a wall top) Hamtaro: (running) Badda-badda, badda-badda… (Hamtaro jumps off the edge of the wall) Hamtaro: Oopaa! (Time seems to freeze as Hamtaro sails through the air.) Hamtaro: (thinking) What am I doing? Oh no, I'm suspended in space. What's happening to me? (Hamtaro has a hallucination. He’s out in space, and a bunch of red, octopus-like aliens come and starts dancing around him in a circle. Hamtaro is scared.) Aliens: Hamtaro… Hamtaro… Hamtaro… Hamtaro… Hamtaro… Hamtaro… (Hamtaro cowers as the aliens dance around him. His hallucination fades away. Hamtaro wakes up in a little amusement park.) Hamtaro: Huh? How did I get here? (stands up) So, they won't talk. Poor Oxnard. Guess all I can do is disappear. (He climbs aboard a little train ride, dressed in a hat and coat and carrying a suitcase.) Hamtaro: Good-bye, all. (The little train starts moving.) Little Boy: Hey, stop the train! (Hamtaro gets rid of his clothes and starts running again. He jumps up onto a coin-operated bullet train ride.) Hamtaro: Get moving! Come one, you silly train. (The bullet train ride starts moving up and down. Hamtaro climbs off and jumps onto another coin-operated ride, a ship. The ship starts to move up and down.) Hamtaro: Hold on, it's not even in the water. (Hamtaro jumps off and hides by a wall.) Hamtaro: (pants) Where in the world can I hide? Huh? (A man in an alien costume holding a bunch of alien balloons comes into the amusement park.) Man in Alien Costume: Greetings, Earthlings. Hamtaro: (screams) Man in Alien Costume: (handing out balloons to kids) One for you, and... (Hamtaro runs into an elevator.) Female Elevator Operator: Okay, everyone, we're going up now. (The elevator door closes. Later, Hamtaro leaps down a flight of stairs, runs out of a building and into another park, where he climbs up a slide and sits down at the top.) Hamtaro: (pants) Well, I guess I'll be safe in here. (We see that the slide is shaped like a rocket. Two boys are looking at it.) Boy 1: Wow, a rocket ship! Boy 2: Just like TV. Blast off! (The boys climb up the ladder to the top of the slide) Hamtaro: Huh? (screams and tumbles down the slide) (At sunset, Hamtaro walks along, trips, and lies on his back in the grass.) Hamtaro: I can't run, I can't hide, I'm exhausted. Wherever I go, they'll find me! Hmm? (Nearby, Laura is picking flowers with Brandy) Laura: These are pretty, huh? What do you think, Brandy? Maybe I should give them to Hamtaro. Hamtaro: There's no point, 'cause I'm not going to be there. (grooms himself) Kushi-kushi. (Hamtaro remembers the time Laura dressed them up in matching red ribbons. He remembers looking at books with Laura. He remembers what Laura said at the beginning of the episode.) Laura: (in Hamtaro’s memory) Have you ever wished upon a star, Hamtaro? I made a wish, and they say that if you make one then whatever you wished for comes true. (Hamtaro wipes tears from his eyes.) Laura: (puts a flower on Brandy's head) Here, Brandy. You can carry one home. (laughs) Hamtaro: You know, it's true. You don't know what you have 'til you lose it. (he imagines all of the Ham-Hams standing around him) There are no other hamsters who have as many good friends as I've had. I'm gonna miss them all very much. (he stops daydreaming) Life is short. I've been lucky. (smiles, wipes his tears) Whatever happens, I'll be grateful. (Jingle is lying on the grass behind Hamtaro.) Jingle: Now that's poetry. You said it all, space-ham. (winks) (Back at the Clubhouse. Everyone is sitting around the table except for Hamtaro and Oxnard.) Snoozer: Zu...zu…zu... Boss: Hmm. I'm worried about Hamtaro. He was acting strange. Bijou: I agree. We should find him. (A guitar is heard.) Bijou and Boss: Hmm? (Jingle is in the green basket hanging from the ceiling.) Jingle: Drifting high, hamster-naut's eye, and now his heart is in the sky. Ham-Hams: Huh? Jingle: Once on Earth his thought's now high, drifting in the heavens. Boss: Hey, quit talking nonsense and tell us what's going on here. Dexter: Yeah, what happened? Howdy: Drifting in the heavens sounds kind of like a space-ham. Jingle: He's been taken. Gone for good. Ham-Hams: Huh!? Maxwell: By the space-hams? Boss: So they've come already? Bijou: This is why he could not tell us. Dexter: But why would the space-hams wanna take him? Bijou: Oh, I do not what him to leave. Howdy: Don't forget, they'll zap ya. Cappy: I don't care. We have to stop them! Panda: Yeah! Maxwell: Howdy's right. If what I've read's correct, we're no match for them. They're far too strong for us. Stan: We have to try, but if we do, the space-hams might take us. Ham-Hams: (gasp) Boss: I don't care. He's my friend. Bijou: What can we do? Boss: I don't know, Bijou, but I can't just let them take him away. So, if he wants to stay then they've got to deal with the Boss. (Meanwhile, Hamtaro is standing on the windowsill of the Haruna family living room, looking in. He has a green cloth full of stuff tied to his back. Laura and her parents are sitting on the couch inside.) Laura: Oh, come on, mom! Laura, Forrest, and Marian: (laugh) Hamtaro: Thanks, Laura. When I get back on that star I'll wish you the happiest life anyone could ever have. (fights tears, manages to smile) I'll miss you. (Hamtaro runs up to the top of the roof and looks up at the moon.) Hamtaro: Okay, then. Ready when you are. (A space ship flies in. We hear the Five Tones.) Hamtaro: I'll sure miss the gang. Ham-Hams: (off-screen) You're not going anywhere! Hamtaro: Huh? (All of the Ham-Hams have come up onto the roof, too. They’re all carrying household items to use as weapons.) Hamtaro: Hey, you're here! Boss: Right, we're here, and space-hams or not, we're not gonna let them take you. Cappy: Don't you dare take our pal! Howdy: That's right, we ain't afraid, not even of your ray guns. Dexter: If you try to take him, I swear, you'll regret it. Maxwell: Life just wouldn't be the same. Pashmina: That's for sure, 'cause you'd be taking our best friend in the whole world. Bijou: Do you hear? We will all stop you, especially me because...because I won't let you go! Penelope: Ookwee! Ham-Hams: Don't go, Hamtaro! (throw aside weapons, clasp paws in front of them) Please stay here! Don't make us beg! Hamtaro: I can't, I'm sorry. (hangs head) Really. Boss: Really? Then don't go. Stay with us. Hamtaro: (smiles) But I have to go. I came to realize I'm a space-ham. My home is up there, with them. Ham-Hams: Huh? Hamtaro: Don't worry, they're my family, and I'll tell them what a great planet this is. Bijou: Please do not go. Hamtaro: Don't be sad, hams, 'cause wherever I am I'll carry you with me, right? Ham-Hams: Mmm-hmm. Hamtaro: I know it's hard. I love you all. I won't forget you. I'll miss you all so much, but…but that's life. (to space ship) Beam me up quick before I start crying! Bijou and Pashmina: Oh, Hamtaro! Boss: (tries not to cry but cries anyway) I'll miss you, Hamtaro! Hamtaro: I know you will. (The space ship lights up.) Oxnard: (off-screen) Hello, Hamtaro? Hamtaro: (looks up at the ship) Hmm? (A little door opens on the space ship, and Oxnard sticks his head out.) Oxnard: Hamtaro! Hamtaro: Hey there, you've came back. Oxnard: (laughs) Funny, huh? Did you think I left? Truth is, Kana's dad bought this. Dexter: Wait a second, are you saying that's not a real spaceship? Howdy: If you think this is a joke, it ain't funny. Boss: Hold on, here. Where have you been? Oxnard: Oh, well, you know that space fair, the one we all went to before? Well, Kana's dad went back today with all the space cadets, so I just tagged along in this thing. (Inside Kana's house…) Cindy: (screams) (The living room table is covered with alien stuff.) Conrad: Honey, relax! Cindy: What are they? Conrad: (holds up a couple of boxes) Souvenirs! They had this big sale today, and so... (puts an alien mask on his head, his voice sounds like an alien’s) the cadets and I bought them out! Cindy: (sighs, hides her face in one hand) Kana: (giggles) (Back on Hamtaro’s roof.) Oxnard: Isn't it incredible? It's exactly like a real UFO. Watch. (Oxnard presses a button on a little remote control. The space ship spins and lights up. We hear the Five Tones.) Boss: So, all this time Hamtaro thought you were taken by the aliens when you really weren't? Panda: So if that's not real, then Hamtaro's not a space-ham after all. Howdy: Looks like the joke's on us. Hamtaro: (to Oxnard) So you mean it's all a big joke? Oxnard: Oh, Hamtaro, space-hams aren't real. Hamtaro: But I saw them. (grooms himself and finally smoothes down his head fur) Kushi-kushi… Huh? (Dexter, Howdy and Panda are disappointed.) Dexter: What, space-hams aren't real? Boss: So much for Maxwell's book. Jingle: (plays guitar) Books may come and writers may go. What's the truth? Who really knows? Ham-Hams: Write about this, you poetic windbag! Jingle: (rolls down the roof) Ow, oof, ow, oof... (Later, all of the Ham-Hams are lying on the roof looking up at the moon and the stars. Jingle is bandaged up and playing his guitar.) Hamtaro: I think now I understand what wishing on a star means. It means looking to the heavens, seeing how huge it is, and how small I am, and knowing that it's all right, 'cause I guess if life down here can look up there, then somewhere up there life must be looking down on me, and that makes me peaceful. Bijou: And me as well. All: (sigh) (They see a shooting star.) (In Laura's room, Laura is writing in her journal) Laura: There's something about the stars that are so dreamy. I wonder... (Hamtaro is lying on his back on her desk with his eyes closed.) Laura: Huh? (smiles) Hamtaro, did you eat too many sunflower seeds again tonight? Hamtaro: (giggles) Laura: Today sure was a fantastic day, and I think tomorrow will be even better, isn't that right, Hamtaro? Hamtaro: Heke? THE END Category:Episode Transcripts